moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
KornEternal5
KornEternal5 is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 18 (Followed Moviestar). About Korn is friendly, outgoing, and likes her friends. Monthly and sometimes Weekly, she deletes friends that have been inactive or for some time or are suspicious. She has two Current Series: The Spring Rain, and Vampire Plus werewolf. She has a Club called "The monsters." She used to have a different pair of eyes, and she looked a lot different when she wasn't VIP. She has been in relationships 4 times: Vampiresucker, who became inactive, Sethyjfox, unknown reasons, crush360, and *Rocco*, who broke up with her because when she was on, he was busy. She is currently single. Usual Appearance She has "The colors or death," which is skin as white as copier paper, black vampire fangs, a pointed nose, and reddish dark red eyes back when MSP still hadn't changed the beauty clinic. She has lots of hairs, mostly brown, reddish, or black. (One hair is pink) She usually wears black clothes mixed in with other colors sometimes. She usually is friends with goths, emos, or normal characters. History Korn used to have two accounts, but she forgot about them eventually. She created her account In December 2012. She still has one of her first hairs, Medusa which she occasionally wears. She claims Korneternal is her only sucessful account. She once had a backup called Natureluver13, but she has quit it and wanted to delete it but she can't for some odd reason, so she is giving it away. She now has a new backup called Korns bakup. When she joined, she got VIP in March 29th, 2013, and changed her look completely. Then she got another VIP when it was only 40$, and she changed her look again, to the eyes in the look and perfect pout lips. But then the old beauty clinic changed and she could not change her eyes in different ways she wanted to, 'without those creepy new eyes staring at things.' Clearly, she does not like the new beauty clinic eyes. But she changed her mouth back to vampire fangs and she plans to keep changing her mouth every few months when VIP. She still hasn't changed her look, even as a Non VIP. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Movies: Korn started out in MSP with series that never became successful, but when she became VIP, she started a series called Shape shifter. After a lot of time went by, she now has two series: Vampire Plus Werewolf, and The Spring Rain. She plans on releasing another series called Planet of the Reapers. Artbooks: Korn is not entirely the artbook person. She makes movies and looks more than artbooks, though she has started an Artbook series called Zombies, about a girl called Dot who meets Xena* (*Xena is changed to Lily because of chat rules) and they join forces to try to save the world from zombies. Looks: She makes goth looks, normal looks, and many. She has made a countless array of looks of other people, and sometimes a deleted user might be in there. But, She becomes deeply saddened when she sees more pile up. Personality Although she is Goth, she is not "a Goth freak." She claims she is only Goth because she wanted to be different. She's outgoing and friendly, but she could talk like "Goth language*" (*ShE kNoWs PeOpLe WhO tAlK lIkE tHiS.) when she's in a foul mood. She does not like to be near mean people, and she strongly dislikes people who hate Goth characters. She is friends with many movie stars, but she is friends with famous/special ones, like certain moderators, packers212121, Papa the dinosaur, epicgirl1,* (*She used to be best friends with Joanna.Pety) OhhItzAutumn, Purple--Star, Purple Kitty, and finally sweetwolf29. Love History As said before, she was in romances with 4 boys and even tried out a "fourth bestie." Currently, she is single but wants to fall in love with her crush, Falcons halo, also stated before. Trivia *She plays Virtual Villagers 2, and many other games in her personal time. *In real life, she has two black cats called Abraham and Lot who are each 2 years old, and a White Bichon Frise called Lucky, who is 5. *She's single, but she crushes one of her best friends, Falconshalo. *She is homeschooled. *She wishes she will become as famous as Pump, and she will be a "famous goth person that everyone respects." *She loves Marvel comics. *She's a Mybeauer. *She is the leader of her team, sometimes calling it "Korn's popcorn", Team Korn, or just The monsters." *She hopes to be friended by Mybeau. *Her very first movie since she joined MSP was The Werewolf Curse Part one. *She had two other accounts, both which were unsuccessful and she eventually forgot about. *She likes to watch Two and a half men, Bob's burgers and many other shows. *She's a Capricorn. Category:Moviestars Category:Level 17 Category:Female Category:US Category:Celeb Category:Judge